


Let a song tell our story

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Sad Ending, Songfic, people die but its romantic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Lass ein Lied unsere Geschichte erzählen, denn keine Worte dieser Welt, keine Mathematik, keine Naturgesetze können den Zauber preisgeben, der uns verbindet. - Meine kleine OneShot-Sammlung für eine liebenswerte Gruppe Overwatch-RPGler, die hier mit ihren Wünschen fleißig Muse gespielt haben. :)





	1. Hass mich [Widowmaker/Tracer]

**Author's Note:**

> Die liebe Tracer hatte sich etwas zu diesem Song und etwas zu Lena gewünscht - hier also das Ergebnis. ^^
> 
> Song: "Hass mich" von Overground

♫ Ich schreibe deinen Namen  
mit einer Feder aus Gold.  
Lass mich nie wieder sagen,  
ich hab das alles so nie gewollt. ♫

Kaum hörbar kratzte die Spitze des Kugelschreibers über das Papier. Beides entsprach nicht ihrem Geschmack. Zu billig, zu abgegriffen, zu unpersönlich. Dünnes Papier mit dem Logo irgendeiner Biersorte und nicht einmal des Hotels - wenn man diesen Ort denn überhaupt so bezeichnen wollte. Der Kugelschreiber war ebenso wohl irgendein Werbegeschenk, dessen Absender sich nicht mehr entziffern ließ. Zu sehr waren die schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem schmuddeligen Goldton abgewetzt.  
So hatte sie das hier nie gewollt. Es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, sie hätte das hier überhaupt nicht gewollt, aber… Nicht so.   
Amelie - nein, Widowmaker - schüttelte den Kopf und zog die letzten Linien eines Namens mit einem Schwung. Ein Name, der keiner war und doch eindeutig den Adressaten preisgab. Nicht, dass es da eine große Auswahl gäbe. Nur eine Person könnte den Brief hier finden und wenn nicht, so hätte die Putzfrau wohl ein unlösbares Rätsel vor sich, welches schnell den Weg in den Müll fände. “Tracer” prangte es nun auf dem Papier. Darunter ein kurzer Brief:

♫ Mir fehlen die Beweise  
für einen Unterschied  
zwischen dem, was ich in mir fühl  
und dem, was immer geschieht. ♫

Diese Nacht zwischen ihnen würde schon bald der Vergessenheit angehören müssen, würde verschwinden wie die Nacht, vertrieben von den goldenen Strahlen der Sonne, während sie lautlos wie die Spinne, die ihr ihren Namen gab, aus dem Fenster kletterte, dann ihren Greifhaken benutzte und sich schließlich auf das nächste Gebäude schwang. Nur wenige Momente später konnte sie das Fenster schon nicht mehr sehen, dass ihr sonst den Blick auf eine langsam erwachende Lena Oxton gewährt hätte. Die junge Britin rieb sich die Augen, registrierte die zerwühlten Laken, den sanften Duft von teurem Parfüm und das entspannte Gefühl von Schwere, das über ihren Gliedern lag.  
Erst nach einem Moment bemerkte sie das Fehlen der Französin - und des Geräusches der Dusche. Im Halbschlaf hatte sie dieses noch gehört, doch jetzt herrschte Stille. Im Nu war sie hellwach und sah sich im Raum um. Keine Spur von Amelie. Keine Spur von Widowmaker. Sie war fort. Das Fenster stand offen und es war weniger die Wärme der einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen, die von einem weiteren, warmen Frühlingsmorgen zeugten als die Wärme der Matratze neben ihr, die noch ahnen ließ, dass jemand hier gewesen war.

♫ Hass mich.  
Ich bin nicht gut für dich.  
Bitte verlass mich.  
Du weißt, ich liebe dich.  
Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehn.  
Doch wenn ich bleibe, weiß ich, wird es jedes Mal geschehn,  
also hass mich,  
dann kann ich gehn. ♫

Süße Koseworte hatten in der vergangenen Nacht den Weg über ihre Lippen gefunden, hatten Lena in Französisch Liebe bekundet, während Amelie Küsse auf der sehnigen Gestalt der flinken Overwatchagentin verteilte. Sie hatte den Blick gesehen, mit dem Lena sie ansah und schon da hätte sie es wissen müssen. All das konnte nicht gut gehen.  
Lena war überzeugtes Mitglied von Overwatch, während sie selbst eine erklärte Feindin der Organisation war und gnadenlos jeden Kollegen und Freund Tracers ausschalten würde, wenn sich die Gelegenheit böte. Sie waren Feinde und nichts könnte das ändern, auch nicht diese Nacht in den rauen Laken eines billigen Motels. Auch nicht die weichen Lippen, nicht die warmen Hände und die wohligen Schauer, die sie beide durchlaufen hatten. Nicht einmal der sehnsüchtige Blick, der in den braunen Augen Lenas gelegen hatte.  
Amelie hatte die Notbremse gezogen und war gegangen. Sie war nicht gut für Lena, die ihr Herz viel zu sehr an sie hängen würde. Dass sie es brechen würde, stand zwangsläufig fest. Spätestens das nächste Mal, wenn sie mit einer Waffe auf einander zielten. Amelie fürchtete diesen Moment nicht, dennoch erschien es ihr zu früh, als es nur zwei Tage später schon soweit war.

♫ Ich zeichne deine Wunden  
mit jeder Lüge von mir.  
Die Worte fallen nieder  
wie meine Tränen auf dieses Papier.  
Ich kann dich nicht verlassen  
und du mich nicht verstehn,  
ich lasse dich nicht leben  
und du lässt mich nicht gehn. ♫

“Lästige Pest”, zischte Widowmaker, wobei ihr französischer Akzent bei jeder Silbe durchdrang. Ihr Schuss hatte verfehlt. Nicht einmal absichtlich, selbst wenn eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf dies wagte zu hinterfragen. Lena oder vielmehr Tracer war ihr entkommen, hatte nur einen kleinen Streifschuss am Bein davongetragen, der sie kaum aufhielte. Verärgert tippte die Spinne an ihren Kommunikator. “Sie ist entwischt. Wie sieht es bei Euch aus?” Einen Moment lang blieb es still, dann waren laute Schüsse und ein missmutiges, tiefes Brummen die Antwort. Das hieß dann wohl, drinnen lief es auch nicht allzu gut. Ohne zu zögern gab sie ihre Position auf und seilte sich geschickt die Hauswand hinab.  
Ein helles Blinken ließ sie stocken, noch ehe ihre Füße den Boden berührten. “Hallo Liebes!”, drang im nächsten Augenblick auch schon die wohlbekannte, helle und stets fröhliche Stimme an ihr Ohr. “Das nächste Mal bist du dran!”, fauchte die Talon-Agentin und für einen Moment konnte sie einen verletzten Ausdruck auf der Miene Tracers sehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon weg. Amelie verengte die Augen, schulterte ihr Scharfschützengewehr, da erst bemerkte sie, dass ihr die flinke Britin etwas in die Finger geschoben hatte. Ein kleines Stück Papier. 

♫ Hass mich.  
Ich bin nicht gut für dich.  
Bitte verlass mich.  
Du weißt, ich liebe dich.  
Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehn.  
Doch wenn ich bleibe, weiß ich, wird es  
jedes Mal geschehn,  
also hass mich,  
dann kann ich gehn. ♫

Sie sah es sich nicht an. Sie wusste, was sie darauf fände. Worte. Worte, die von Zuneigung kündeten, die es nicht geben durfte. Worte, die sie nicht erwidern konnte, nicht außerhalb ihrer eigenen Gedanken. Die einzigen, die sie finden durfte und würde, wären Worte der Abscheu, wenn sie das nächste Mal die Waffe auf Tracer richtete. Konnte die Kleine es nicht gut sein lassen? Sah sie denn nicht, wohin das hier führte? Es wurde Zeit, dass ihre Wege sich trennten, doch solange Amelie das Ziel verfolgte, Lena zu töten und diese das nicht verstünde und sie nicht mied, war das Ende absehbar. Sie würde das Leben in den Augen Lena Oxtons verlöschen sehen und selbst der Grund dafür sein. Ob sie dann zum ersten Mal Angst oder Hass in den warmen braunen Augen sähe, die sie doch sonst eher frech anblitzten oder aber in dieser einen Nacht voller Zuneigung angefunkelt hatten. Würde dieser Ausdruck schwinden und Tränen Platz machen?

♫ Deine Tränen sind so schön,  
doch ich darf sie nicht mehr sehn.  
Es geht mir gut und schlecht zugleich  
und es wird Zeit für mich zu gehn. ♫

Ein einzelner Schuss hallte durch die Anlage, die mal eine Parkgarage gewesen war, ehe man sie vor Jahren still legte. Eine Wand war eingefallen, versperrte die Zufahrt zum zweiten Obergeschoss doch genau dort war der ideale Platz für Widowmaker gewesen. Still hatte sie abgewartet, während Reaper die beiden Overwatchagenten vor sich hertrieb - und damit direkt vor ihre Nase. “Ein Schuss, ein Treffer”, säuselte sie in das kleine Kommunikationsgerät, dann war der Schuss auch schon gefallen und mit ihm dieser lästige Cowboy. Der war ihr ohnehin schon immer auf die Nerven gegangen. Dieses Mal hatte sie ihn kalt erwischt. “Wir ziehen uns zurück”, störte Reapers rauchige Stimme den Genuss ob dieses Augenblicks sehr zu ihrem Ärger, doch sie zögerte nicht, zu antworten. “Verstanden.” Einen letzten Blick warf sie noch zurück und wurde belohnt und bestraft zugleich. Neben dem auf dem Boden liegenden Cowboy hockte Lena, das Gesicht nass von Tränen. Sie schrie einen Namen, schüttelte den reglosen Mann und schluchzte hörbar. Triumph mischte sich mit Ärger. Diesen Blick, den hatte sie gewollt und gefürchtet zugleich, doch erst jetzt wusste sie, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Zumindest jedoch würde diese Närrin nun doch sicher verstehen, dass sie gut daran tat, sich von ihr fern zu halten, sie zu hassen und zu meiden.  
Amelies Blick verengte sich. “Leb wohl, ma cherie. Du weißt, ich liebe dich. Aber diesen Blick behalte für dich, denn so lange du mich nicht ziehen lässt, wird sich das hier wiederholen.” Sie flüsterte die Worte nur, mehr für sich als sonst jemanden. “Hass mich, ma cherie. Hass mich, auch wenn du weißt, ich liebe dich. Dann kann ich gehen.”

♫ Bitte hass mich.  
Ich bin nicht gut für dich.  
Bitte verlass mich.  
Du weißt ich liebe dich.  
Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehn.  
Doch wenn ich bleibe, weiß ich, wird es  
jedes mal geschehn,   
also...   
hass mich.  
Ich bin nicht gut für dich.  
Bitte verlass mich.  
Du weißt ich liebe dich.  
Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehn.  
Doch wenn ich bleibe,weiß ich, wird es jedes Mal geschehn,  
also hass mich,  
dann kann ich gehn. ♫


	2. Highway to hell [Junkrat/Roadhog]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unser Mercy wünschte sich etwas mit Roadhog und Junkrat - und am liebsten auch Hammond und Zenyatta. Challenge accepted!
> 
> Song: "Highway to hell" von AC/DC

“Schneller, Roadie!”, forderte der hagere, junge Mann mit den Prothesen lautstark, ehe ein wildes Lachen seinerseits ertönte. Der massige Hüne, den er angefeuert hatte, reagierte nur mit einem leisen Brummen, tat aber nichts, um der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Junkrat verzog die Miene. “Was is’ los? Komm schon! Das Teil kann doch schneller!” Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort, weder von Roadhog, seinem Kumpanen, der sich ohnehin als wortkarger Geselle entpuppt hatte, noch von sonst jemanden, denn weit und breit war niemand außer ihnen zu sehen.  
Kilometerweit zeigte ihnen der Highway nur Staub und öde Wüste, geziert von ein paar kargen Sträuchern, deren Blätter gelb und welk herab hingen. Die Hitze der letzten Tage hatte auch hier ihren Tribut gefordert.

♫ Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don’t need reason, don’t need rhyme  
Ain’t nothing I'd rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too, yeah ♫

Feiner Staubnebel legte sich über die beiden Junker. Doch daran nahmen sie beide keinen Anstoß. Sauberkeit gehörte zu den Dingen, die schnell in den Bereich von Luxus fielen, wenn man gesucht wurde und nur selten Möglichkeit und Geld genug hatte, um wirklich für einen Moment lang auszuspannen. Nicht, dass diese Zwei darauf Wert legten. Solange sie etwas Essbares in die Finger bekamen und ein Auftrag winkte, der dafür sorgte und obendrein Spaß machte, war es ihnen recht egal, ob sie gut oder schlecht bezahlt wurden oder welche Ziele ihr Auftraggeber damit verfolgen mochte. Interesse an politischen Machenschaften, Reichtum oder Macht hatten sie beide nie gehabt.  
Spaß hingegen, der war Junkrats Lebenselixier, so fragwürdig seine Ansichten zu diesem Thema scheinen mochten. Was genau Roadhog veranlasste, sich stets den Wünschen seines bedeutend kleineren und zierlicheren Begleiters zu fügen, war so manchem Auftraggeber bereits ein Rätsel gewesen.  
Beide Junker nahmen das Leben, wie es kam, lebten im Augenblick und selten konnte man das besser erkennen als in diesem Augenblick, als Junkrat, mit bürgerlichem Namen eigentlich Jamison, wenngleich niemand ihn so nannte, eine kleine Bombe aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Jeder Spezialist hätte über diese wohl heftig den Kopf geschüttelt und sie gleichermaßen als instabil wie hochgradig gefährlich eingestuft, doch Sicherheitsbestimmungen interessierten Junkrat glatt noch weniger als Geld, obwohl ihn das bereits einige Male in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Die Verletzungen, die seinen Körper bis heute zeichneten, mochten verheilt sein - seine Leidenschaft zu Explosivem jedoch blieb ungeschmälert.

 

♫ I’m on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
I’m on the highway to hell ♫

“Da vorn, Roadie! DA!”, deutete Roadhog energisch auf einen kleinen Fleck am Horizont, der zusehends näher kam und sich schon wenige Sekunden später als ein heruntergekommenes Diner entpuppte, das schon vor Jahren verlassen worden war. Das Neonschild mit dem Namen ‘Sunny’s Diner’ war zerschlagen und hing herab, die Fenster fehlten längst und ein Blick in das Gebäude hätte sofort preisgegeben, dass es auch drinnen nicht besser um den Zustand des Diners bestellt war. “Glaub nicht, dass wir dort essen können”, ergriff Roadhog zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag das Wort, während sein Begleiter von seiner neuen Bombe plapperte und dass er diesen komischen Sprengstoff schon immer mal probieren hatte wollen. Junkrat hielt inne und schirmte mit einer Hand die Augen ab, um das Diner in Augenschein zu nehmen, ehe er einfach nur lachte. Ein Geräusch, das die meisten Leute dazu anhielt, ihn für wahnsinnig zu erklären. Eine Einschätzung, die Junkrat nicht weiter in Frage stellte, sondern höchstens mit einem breiten Grinsen oder einem ‘Na und?’ kommentierte.  
“Egal! Ich will da hin!” Roadhog sagte nichts, doch wie stets fügte er sich. Ohnehin, das wusste er zu genüge, würde Junkrat ihm sonst sowieso damit in den Ohren liegen. “Fahr da hin!”, orderte Junkrat begeistert, eine Hand in den Gürtel seines Mitstreiters gehakt, um nicht vom Motorrad zu fallen, während er mit der anderen Hand fest die kaum faustgroße Bombe umklammerte, die er ob einer kleinen Unebenheit der Straße und der daraus resultierenden Erschütterung beinahe hätte fallen lassen, was ihm jedoch nur ein weiteres Gackern entlockte.

♫ No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody’s gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody’s gonna mess me round  
Hey satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey momma, look at me  
I’m on my way to the promised land  
ohhhh ♫

Noch ehe das Motorrad zum Stehen kam, war Junkrat bereits herunter gesprungen. “Das wird lustig”, ereiferte sich der junge Australier und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. “Sei mal locker, Roadie”, redete unermüdlich weiter, als der kräftig gebaute Mann mit der Gasmaske neben ihm stehen blieb, den Blick auf die heruntergekommene Ruine des Diners gerichtet. Obwohl der Hüne nichts sagte, fuhr Junkrat fort, als habe er eine Erwiderung erhalten. “Das wird ein klasse Feuerwerk! Wette, das Zeug hat’s richtig in sich! Sonst hätten die ja nicht drauf gehockt wie die Hühner. Versteh’ eh nicht, warum sie das nur horten anstatt ein wenig Spaß damit zu haben!”

♫ I’m on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
i’m on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
ohhhhh ♫

Lässig warf Junkrat die instabile Bombe in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf, ehe er sie mit ordentlich Schwung durch eines der Fenster des Diners pfefferte. Dass der Sprengstoff nicht schon in seiner Hand hoch gegangen war, war wohl nichts weiter als pures Glück, denn kaum, dass die kleine kugelförmige Bombe auf dem Boden aufkam, krachte es auch schon. Die Explosion zerfetzte die rote Sitzbank mit den zerschlissenen Sitzen förmlich und trieb Splitter von Plastik in die Polster. Ein letzter Plastiktisch wurde umgeworfen, Staub wirbelte auf und hüllte das Innere des Diners in eine dichte Wolke.  
Sehr zum Missvergnügen des kleineren der beiden Beobachter. Junkrat verschränkte die Arme, die Miene verzogen und den Kopf in leichter Schräglage, als wolle er abwägen, ob diese Bombe nun seinen Ansprüchen genügte oder nicht. “Hatte mir etwas mehr… Bumms erhofft”, meinte er schließlich langsam und unverkennbar enttäuscht. Einige Augenblicke standen sie einfach nur da, Roadhog und Junkrat, beide mit dem Blick auf den sich lichtenden Staubnebel gerichtet, der die Zerstörung preisgab, die die Explosion mit sich gebracht hatte. Der beißende Geruch von verbranntem Plastik mischte sich in die staubige Trockenheit. “Meh.” Junkrat zuckte mit den Schultern. Mehr brauchte er nicht sagen. Roadhog hatte diese Geste bereits als stummes Zeichen verstanden und hatte nach dem Lenker des Motorrads gegriffen.

♫ Don't stop me  
yeah, yeah, owwww  
i’m on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
i’m on the highway to hell  
on the highway to... HELL  
highway to hell  
i’m on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
highway to hell  
highway to hell  
momma, highway to highway to hell ♫

 

Keiner der beiden hatte den kleinen Hamster gesehen, der ihnen verärgert nachsah. Dass seine geheime Basis im Keller dieses Diners einfach in die Luft fliegen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. “Hammond?”, erklang besorgt eine metallen klingende Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher, der bedrohlich knackte. “Irgendwelche Idioten”, mokierte sich der kluge Hamster missgelaunt, “haben hier eine Bombe reingeworfen!” Einen Moment lang war es still, dann ertönte erneut die Stimme des Omnics am anderen Ende der Leitung. “Ich hoffe, du bist wohlauf. Gewiss lässt sich diese Differenz auf friedliche Weise klären.” “Hmpf”, fiel Hammonds Erwiderung weniger überzeugt auf. “Die jag ich nachher den Highway rauf und runter!”

♫ And I’m going down, all the way down  
I’m on the highway to hell ♫


	3. Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra wünschte sich etwas Liebe für Tracer zu diesem Song und hier gibt es dir. Irgendwie zumindest. TvT
> 
> Song: "Te amo" von Rihanna

Sie drehte sich im Takt der Musik, schien sich dem Tanz ganz hinzugeben und doch gab sie nicht einen Augenblick die Kontrolle auf. Schimmernd floh das Licht der Lampions über den glatten Stoff der Seide und Sombra erschien es beinahe, als beobachte sie ein überirdisches Wesen. Keine Bewegung zu viel, keine noch so kleine Geste ohne Eleganz und Grazie. Jeder Schritt eine Kriegserklärung und sanfte Umarmung zugleich. Wie hätte sie diese Frau nicht bemerken können, selbst wenn nicht die Blicke so vieler anderer auf ihr geruht hätten? Unverkennbar war sie der interessanteste Mensch auf dieser sonst eher öden Feier, von der die gewitzte Hackerin nicht einmal sicher sagen konnte, wieso sie sie nicht längst gesprengt hatte. Lauter schick angezogene Leute standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, trugen falsches Lächeln zur Schau und erzählten einander Lügen, um sich zu profilieren. Lauter reiche Geldsäcke, von denen nicht einer sie interessierte.  
Die Person, um deretwillen sie hier war, hieß Satya Vaswani. Sombras Auftrag war, sie davon zu überzeugen, für eine bestimmte Mission gemeinsam mit Talon zusammen zu arbeiten. Natürlich hatte sie vorher recherchiert, hatte einiges über die kluge Frau herausgefunden, die sich ihren Weg aus den Slums ganz an die Spitze gebahnt hatte, doch nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass diese strenge Person sie derart in ihren Bann ziehen könnte. Eines hatten diese wunderschöne Frau und sie gemein: Sie liebten es, die Kontrolle zu haben, wenngleich auf völlig verschiedene Arten.

Hätte jedoch jemand Sombra in diesem Moment erzählt, dass sie nur zwei Monate später wieder hier stehen würde, selbst in ein Kleid gewandet, das so sündhaft teuer war, dass sie es umso mehr genoss, Sombra hätte kein Wort geglaubt. Selbst jetzt schien es ihr surreal. Die vergangenen Wochen hatte sie nicht nur mit der schönen Symmetra, wie Satya auch genannt wurde, verbracht, um für Talon eine Mission zu erledigen, sie beide waren sich auch - nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten - näher gekommen. Aus Veralberung und Herabwürdigung wurden spielerische Neckereien und aus diesen schließlich, in einem Moment zärtlicher Empfindsamkeit, ein Hauch von etwas, das Sombra “Beziehung” nennen würde, wäre ihr diese Bezeichnung nicht so zuwider. Beziehung. Das klang wie ein Etikett, das man auf zwei Menschen klebte. Dem, was sich zwischen Satya und ihr abspielte, wurde dieses Wort nicht im geringsten gerecht.  
Die Hackerin nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem langstieligen Sektglas, während ihr Blick doch jeder Regung ihrer Begleiterin folgte, die gerade einen alten Mann verabschiedete, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment tot umfallen. Sombra gingen prompt ein halbes Dutzend Friedhofscherze durch den Kopf, aber um Satyas Willen behielt sie die für sich. Die meisten Gäste waren bereits gegangen und nur wenige saßen oder standen noch in kleinen Gruppen oder Paarweise zusammen, teils mächtig angetrunken und nur deshalb bester Laune. Sombra war allerdings einfach nur froh, dass dieser Abend sich dem Ende neigte, obgleich ihr Lächeln dies nicht verriet, als Satya auf sie zukam. “Mi preciosa”, begrüßte Sombra die Inderin mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. “Du hast heute noch gar nicht mit mir getanzt.” Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hakte sich Sombra bei Satya ein, um sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen, die so leergefegt war wie ein Supermarkt nach einer Zombieapokalypse. Als etwas recht ähnliches hatte Sombra diese Feier ohnehin wahrgenommen, so alt wie die meisten Gäste waren. Nur, dass diese Zombies nicht die Gehirne ihrer Opfer fraßen, sondern diese schlicht mit unwichtigem Smalltalk zu Tode langweilten.

♫ Te amo, te amo,  
She says to me.  
I hear the pain in her voice.  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra.  
She takes the lead.  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over. ♫

Satya hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Sombra störte sich daran nicht weiter. Von ihnen beiden war es zumeist sie, die viel erzählte, während die schöne Inderin nur zuhörte und gelegentlich kluge und nicht selten bissige Kommentare gab. Sombra schlang einen Arm um Satyas Hüfte und griff mit der anderen nach ihrer Hand. Leise spielte Musik, auf die schon seit einer ganzen Weile niemand mehr achtete. Irgendeines dieser langsamen Stücke, die Sombra nie zuvor gehört hatte und nach ihrem Ermessen ebenso gut in die Kategorie “Fahrstuhlmusik” fallen könnte, selbst wenn der Name eines Bach oder Mozart dran stand.

“Ich liebe dich.”

Keiner von ihnen hatte es bis zu diesem Augenblick ausgesprochen. Nicht sie und auch nicht Satya. Sie hatten einander geküsst, umarmt und hatten einander mit Komplimenten und Zärtlichkeiten beschenkt, doch diese magischen drei Worte, die so viel aufbauen und zugleich so viel zerstören konnten, hatte keine von ihnen laut ausgesprochen. Als hätten sie eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung gehabt, es nicht zu tun, um nicht zu gefährden, was sie beide hatten. Doch jetzt hatte Satya das Eis gebrochen, hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, von denen Sombra nicht sicher war, ob sie sie hatte hören wollen.  
Die Hackerin sah auf. Ihr Blick traf Satyas. Sombra wusste es. Sie wusste es, auch ohne dass die bezaubernde Frau in ihren Armen weitersprach. Es war aus. Was immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, fand heute und hier ein Ende. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, als Satya ihre Hand an Sombras Hüfte legte und die Führung des Tanzes übernahm. Schweigend drehten sie sich zu den sanften Klängen, bemerkten nicht, wie eine weitere kleine Gruppe angeheiterter Gäste den Saal verließ und sie beide allein ließ. Allein der Schein des opulenten Kronleuchters über ihnen erhellte die Tanzfläche.

♫ Then she said te amo, then she put her hand around my waist.  
I told her no, she cried te amo.  
I told her I'm not gonna run away  
But let me go.  
My soul is awry.  
Without asking why I said te amo,  
Wish somebody'd tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you? ♫

“Ich liebe dich”, wisperte Sombra leise zurück, wohl ahnend, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde. Satya hatte sich diesen Schritt reiflich überlegt, hatte alle Möglichkeiten abgewogen, hatte ihren klaren, sachlichen Verstand genutzt, um die Situation zu analysieren. Im Grunde hatte sie schon vorher gewusst, zu welchem Ergebnis sie käme. Es war unausweichlich gewesen. Sombra und sie, sie waren ein hervorragendes Team, so ungleich sie waren. Sie hatten einander gut getan, doch jetzt, wo Gefühle im Spiel waren, war absehbar, dass sie einander nur weh tun würden. Das wünsche Satya ihnen beiden nicht und so hatte sie entschieden, zu beenden, was gerade erst beginnen wollte.  
“Ich lasse dich nicht davonlaufen”, murmelte die Hackerin leise und ein fast wütendes Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. Satyas Miene blieb unbewegt. “Nein, Sombra. Ich laufe nicht weg.” Sie konnte den Unglauben und die Verwirrung auf Sombras Zügen sehen, als könne sie nicht begreifen, was ihr die berühmte Architech ihr da sagte. “Du musst mich gehen lassen.”  
Satyas Blick war ruhig, gab nichts von der Unruhe in ihrem Innersten preis, die sie so gerne selbst ignoriert hätte. Sie hasste es, hasste dieses Chaos in ihrem Verstand und ihrem Herzen. Unordnung war der Untergang der menschlichen Zivilisation, des klaren Denkens und der Menschlichkeit selbst. Es brauchte klare, feste Strukturen, damit niemand getäuscht würde und jeder wüsste, woran er war. Sie liebte und lebte diese Strukturen, schuf sie selbst bei ihrer Arbeit und folgte den selbst auferlegten, strengen Regeln ohne jede Ausnahme. Sombra hingegen könnte sich niemals in diese Regeln fügen. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil, war jemand der Regeln verachtete, sofern sie sie nicht selbst aufgestellt hatte und selbst dann, das hatte Satya erlebt, warf die clevere Hackerin diese gerne um, sobald es ihr passte. Was Sombra liebte, war Kontrolle nicht Struktur.

♫ Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice, uh  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water  
I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why it's over ♫

“Ich liebe dich, Satya. Es muss nicht enden.” Nie hatte sie Sombra so unsicher klingen hören wie jetzt. Als hätte sie Angst, den nächsten Atemzug zu tun, die Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen, wohl wissend, dass das Ende mit jedem Augenblick näher rückte, unausweichlich und ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle. Satya konnte die Hand der Latina in ihrer erzittern fühlen und der Grund lag auf der Hand. Sie nahm Sombra die Kontrolle über die Situation, nahm ihr die Macht und ließ sie ohne beides zurück. Dann jedoch war es die Hackerin, die ihre Hand fest ergriff und sie mit sich zog. Satya folgte willentlich. Ihr war auch nicht daran gelegen, die Diskussion, die folgen würde, so offen zu führen, dass neugierige Freunde von Klatsch und Tratsch mithören konnten. Ohnehin würde sie niemand mehr vermissen.  
Ihr Weg führte die beiden Frauen über die Terrasse, an Tischen und Stühlen vorbei, an einer Gruppe Leute, die sich gerade verabschiedeten und schließlich eine schmale Treppe durch das üppige Grün des Gartens hinab in Richtung Strand. Der Sand rieselte ihnen in die High Heels, fühlte sich warm und rau unter ihren Fußsohlen an. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, ein Kratzen, obwohl der warme Sand erst nach etwas Angenehmen klang. So lange, bis die Realität in Form von rot gescheuerter Haut die Wahrheit preisgab. Ähnlich wie Sombras und ihre Beziehung, sinnierte Satya. Es hätte schön sein können, doch es würde an der Realität scheitern.  
Sombra zog sie immer weiter, zog sie hinein ins Wasser, welches noch von der Wärme des Tages zeugte, als es ihnen beiden um die Beine spritzte, die leichten Stoffe der Kleider tränkte, die an ihrer beider Beinen klebten. Satyas Blick wanderte in die Ferne, doch da fing Sombra sie ein, hielt sie im Arm, führte sie zum Tanz im Takt der seichten Welle, die ihre Fußgelenke umspülten. Es hätte so schön sein können, wäre nicht der bittere Beigeschmack, den nur das Ende von etwas Schönem innehatte. Langsam endete ihr Tanz und zurück blieb nur Stille, die allein das leise Rauschen des Meeres durchbrach. Ohne ein Wort wandte sich Satya zum Gehen. “Bleib!”, konnte sie Sombra hören. “Satya! Ich liebe dich! Warum ist es vorbei? Gib uns eine Chance!” Satya hielt inne. Es schmerzte sie, den flehenden Unterton in der Stimme der stolzen Sombra zu hören.

♫ Then she said te amo, then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried te amo  
I told her I'm not gonna run away  
But let me go  
My soul is awry  
Without asking why I said te amo  
Wish somebody'd tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you? ♫

“Ich liebe dich”, konnte Sombra die Inderin leise wispern hören, als diese sich zu ihr umwandte und die Hände um ihre Hüfte legte. “Dann bleib”, entgegnete Sombra, doch vergeblich. “Nein. Wir beide… das wird nicht funktionieren, Sombra. Du wirst es nicht mit mir aushalten.” Satyas Lächeln war wunderschön und zugleich so traurig, dass es Sombra schier das Herz brach. So wollte sie Satya nicht sehen. Sie wollte wieder den strengen Blick sehen oder jenen, den sie hatte, wenn sie konzentriert arbeitete. Oder aber den Blick, diesen warmen freundlichen Blick, den sie bei Satya gesehen hatte, als sie nebeneinander im Bett gelegen hatten, erschöpft und glücklich. Ihre Seele ertrug es nicht, Satya so zu sehen, Satya zu verlieren, wo sie sich doch gerade erst gefunden hatten.  
“Ich werde nicht weglaufen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben. Ich liebe dich, Satya.” Wie sehr hätte sich Sombra gewünscht, Satya hätte einfach gefragt, warum. Sie hätte ihr tausend Gründe nennen können. Doch die erfolgreiche Architech schwieg einfach nur. “Satya…”, begann Sombra, den Tränen nahe, da lockerte sich der Griff um ihre Hüften und Satya trat zurück. Sie sagte etwas, das Sombra nicht verstand. Indisch, vermutete sie. Allerdings brauchte sie keine Übersetzung, um zu wissen, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Warum dann wollte Satya gehen? Warum sollte ein Ende finden, was gerade erst begonnen hatte?  
Wie von selbst fanden ihre Hände ihren Weg um Satya, die sich nicht wehrte oder versuchte, einfach zu gehen. Sombra konnte die federleichte Berührung von Satyas Fingern auf ihren Schultern fühlen. “Lass uns tanzen”, flüsterte Sombra, ehe die Inderin etwas sagen konnte. Sie wollte nicht hören, was Satya sagte, wollte nicht hören, dass sie gehen würde, dass sie beide ein Ende fänden. Sie wollte einfach nur dem Herzschlag der schönen Frau in ihren Armen lauschen, dieser bezaubernden, starken Frau, die ihr Herz erobert hatte.

♫ Listen, we can dance  
But you gotta watch your hands  
Watch me all night, I'm moving through the light because I understand  
That we all need love  
And I'm not afraid  
To feel the love, but I don't feel that way ♫

“Sombra.” Nie war es Satya so schwer gefallen, etwas in Worte zu fassen. Zu sehr bewegte sie der Moment und vor allem die Frau in ihren Armen, die den Kopf an ihre Brust gelegt hatte. Wie von selbst lehnte Satya ihren Kopf gegen den Sombras, die ein Stück kleiner war als sie selbst. Es fühlte sich gut an, warm und einladend. Doch ihr Verstand wusste, wie trügerisch der Frieden zwischen ihnen war und wie bald er bröckeln und womöglich sogar Abscheu weichen könnte, sobald sie einander zu viel gaben. Sie beide, so sehr es sie auch schmerzte, sich das einzugestehen, waren einfach zu verschieden.  
“Hör zu, Sombra”, bemühte sich Satya um die richtigen Worte, die den Schmerz nicht nur noch verschlimmern würden. “Wir können gerne noch tanzen, aber achte auf deine Hände, sonst verbrennst du dich an mir wie ich mich an dir. Durch das Licht, das ich jeden Tag biege und forme habe ich begriffen, dass wir alle Liebe brauchen. Davor fürchte ich mich nicht. Doch ich…” Ihr blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Ich fühle nicht, dass es gut gehen wird. Ich fühle nicht den Glauben an das zarte Band zwischen uns. Satya brachte es nicht über sich, in Worte zu fassen, was in ihrem Herzen an Form gewonnen hatte.  
Sombra sah zu ihr auf, eine einzelne Träne glitzernd in ihrem Augenwinkel. “Ich liebe dich.” Ein geflüstertes Versprechen, an dem Satya keine Zweifel hatte. Sombra liebte sie und sie liebte Sombra. Das stand ohne Frage. Doch was bedeutete es für sie beide, selbst wenn sie einander liebten? Ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten und Lebensweisen würden sie entzweien. Sie könnte niemals auf Ordnung verzichten und Sombra gäbe niemals die Kontrolle auf.

♫ Then she said te amo, then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried te amo  
I told her I'm not gonna run away  
But let me go  
My soul is awry  
Without asking why I said te amo  
Wish somebody'd tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you? ♫

Satyas Hände legten sich um sie. Für einen Moment hielten die beiden Frauen einander einfach nur im Arm. Ohne jede Worten sprachen sie miteinander. Satyas warme Hand, die über ihren Rücken strich, sagte “Ich liebe dich”, ebenso wie es Sombras Finger taten, die sacht durch das seidige, dicke Haar Satyas strichen. “Ich liebe dich” schrien ihrer beider Herzen mit jedem Schlag.  
Sombra schloss die Augen, horchte nur auf das gleichmäßige Pochen in Satyas Brust. Ein Geräusch, das an Schönheit unübertroffen blieb, fand die Talon-Agentin. Kein Geräusch hatte sie je so glücklich gemacht und so zufrieden, keine Melodie sie mehr bezaubert. Der Gedanke allein, auf dieses Pochen verzichten zu müssen, schien ihr absurd, unvorstellbar. Ihre Seele fühlte sich wie gemartert ob dieses Gedankens. Satya würde gehen. Die Hand an ihrem Rücken mochte von Liebe kunden, doch die andere, die ihr über den Kopf strich, sprach nicht weniger klar. “Ich werde nicht vor dir weglaufen, aber ich werde gehen. Lass mich ziehen.” Sombra wollte es nicht hören, nicht spüren, nicht wissen, doch sie brachte es auch nicht über sich, ihre Umarmung zu lösen. Zu groß war die Furcht, diesen kostbaren Moment zu beenden, den sie noch gemeinsam hatten. Sie beide waren hier, sie beide fühlten so tief füreinander, hatten sich der jeweils anderen geöffnet. Hieß das nicht, dass sie sich liebten? Hieß das nicht, dass sie Satya liebte und dass diese auch sie liebte? Etwas in ihr zerbrach, als Satya die Umarmung löste. Sombra zitterte, wollte ihre Liebste festhalten, doch fühlte sich nicht imstande, auch nur eine Hand zu heben. “Leb wohl, Sombra. Ich liebe dich.”

♫ I think it means I love you, I love you  
Te amo, te amo  
Don't it mean I love you? ♫

“Ich liebe dich.”  
Diese Worte hallten in ihren Gedanken wider. Satyas letzte Worte an sie. Vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass sie die sanfte Stimme der Schönen gehört hatte, der sie hinterher starrte. Eigentlich war Satya längst außer Sichtweite, war zwischen Bäumen und Blumen verschwunden, doch Sombra konnte sich nicht überwinden, sich zu rühren. Beinahe, als wollte sie den Moment festhalten, der doch längst vorüber war. “Ich liebe dich”, hatte sie zu Satya gesagt. Ihr Herz brannte. “Ich liebe dich”, waren auch Satyas Worte gewesen.   
Ich liebe dich. Bedeutete das nicht, dass Satya sie liebte?   
Ich liebe dich. Hieß das denn nicht, dass sie sie liebte?   
Bedeutete das nicht, dass sie einander liebten?


	4. Touch myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posterboy wünschte sich ungeniert - und ich zitiere - “Klischee-Masturbationsunterstützung” zu Gabe und Jack. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich deinen Wunsch, ein wenig vor mir hergeschoben, weil mir Erotik aaaarg schwer fällt x_x Ich hoffe, es ist halbwegs gelungen und du hast deine Freude daran.
> 
> Song: “Touch myself” von den Divinyls

Ein einzelner Tropfen Wasser rann ihm aus dem blonden Schopf und über den Rücken hinab, als Jack die kleine Wohnung betrat, die er innerhalb des Overwatch-Hauptquartiers in Zürich sein eigen nannte. Jacks Blick wanderte nur kurz zu dem Funkwecker, dessen rote Zahlen im Dunkeln der Wohnung unübersehbar leuchteten, weil er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, das Licht einzuschalten. Hier fand er sich wie auch im Rest des Gebäudes praktisch blind zurecht. Kurz vor drei Uhr morgens. Viel zu spät, um endlich ins Bett zu gehen und zu früh, um einfach wach zu bleiben. 

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen warf er sein Handtuch einfach in den Wäschekorb. Sein weißes Shirt folgte nur Sekunden später. Die Dusche hatte unendlich gut getan, doch ihn zugleich auch aufgewühlt. Eigentlich hatte Jack erwartet, zu dieser Stunde niemanden mehr in den Gemeinschaftsduschen anzutreffen. Tatsächlich aber war er in genau die eine Person hineingelaufen, die ihm seit einigen Wochen schon Kopfzerbrechen bereitete - in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Gabriel Reyes. Sein engster Freund, ein Kollege, auf den er sich verlassen konnte und dem er jeden Tag unter jeden Umständen ohne zu Zögern sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Zugleich allerdings auch der Mann, dessen Aktionen bei Blackwatch ihm graue Haare bescherten, weil ihm UNO-Beauftragte, Gerichte und Politiker deswegen im Nacken saßen. Ganz zu schweigen von Journalisten.

 

_ ♫ I love myself, I want you to love me _

_ When I feel down, I want you above me _

_ I search myself, I want you to find me _

_ I forget myself, I want you to remind me ♫ _

 

Gabriels Grinsen stand ihm jetzt noch vor Augen. Wütend hatte er seinen Freund zur Rede gestellt und der hatte einfach nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, es sei eben nötig gewesen. Dass Jack sich deshalb mit Klagen über die Verletzung von Menschenrechten herumpflagen musste, interessierte den Blackwatch Commander offensichtlich nicht im geringsten. Verbissen hatten sie einander angestarrt bis Jack in einem Tonfall, den er extra für diese Momente, in denen er den Chef raushängen lassen musste, aufsparte, ein Machtwort gesprochen hatte. Gabriel war einfach gegangen, doch der lückenhafte, schludrige Bericht, den Jack am Abend auf dem Schreibtisch gehabt hatte, sprach Bände. Das war gestern gewesen. Seitdem hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Erst gerade eben, unter der Dusche wieder.

Wenn Jack ehrlich war, war er heilfroh darüber. Dieses Schweigen zwischen ihnen lastete stets schwer auf ihm und er hasste es. Auch wenn er es nie ausgesprochen hatte und niemals würde, Gabriel bedeutete ihm verdammt viel. Mehr, als Gabriel ahnte und je erfahren würde. Jack hatte sich diese Gefühle schon vor Jahren verboten, als sie beide noch beim Super Soldier Enhancement Program gewesen waren. Die Freundschaft, die sie verband, war ihm viel zu kostbar, um sie durch ein unangemessenes “Ich steh auf dich” zu belasten, auch wenn Gabe das sicher mit einem lässigen Grinsen und einer Bemerkung wie “Ich weiß. Wer nicht, Cielito?” kommentieren würde. So nannte Gabe ihn manchmal im Spaß und dank Athena wusste Jack zumindest auch, was es bedeutete. “Schätzchen”. Zumindest ging er davon aus, denn das Volkslied war sicher nicht gemeint, denn auch das hatte ihm die kluge A.I. von Overwatch vorgeschlagen. Typisch Gabe! Was hatte sich Jack darüber geärgert. Solange sich Gabe an ihn mit einem Lächeln erinnerte, wenn er einmal nicht mehr war - und dank der Einsätze konnte das durchaus schneller gehen, als ihm lieb war - würde sich Jack wohl nicht beklagen.

 

_ ♫ I don't want anybody else _

_ When I think about you, I touch myself _

_ Ooh, I don't want anybody else _

_ Oh no, oh no, oh no ♫ _

 

Leise knarrten die Bettlatten, als sich der Strike Commander von Overwatch einfach auf die Matratze fallen ließ, die Augen bereits geschlossen und die Hose abstreifend, die mit einem Tritt aus dem Bett befördert wurde und achtlos auf dem Boden landete. Mit einem leisen Murren griff Jack nach der Decke, um diese über sich zu ziehen und hoffentlich bald im Reich der Träume zu enden.

 

_ ♫ You're the one who makes me come runnin' _

_ You're the sun who makes me shine _

_ When you're around, I'm always laughin' _

_ I want to make you mine ♫ _

 

Fehlanzeige.

 

Vier Uhr. Jack lag noch immer wach und hatte sich inzwischen mindestens vier dutzend Mal herum gerollt in dem Versuch, sich zu entspannen. Vergeblich, denn durch seine Gedanken wanderte Gabriel. Immer und immer und immer wieder Gabriel. Blöderweise Gabriel, wie er unter der Dusche stand und sich den Schaum aus den dunklen Haaren wusch. Sie waren lang geworden und lockten sich ein wenig. Jack war das direkt aufgefallen und es gefiel ihm. Gabe gefiel ihm. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte ihn schon zu so vielen Dingen überredet und über einige von ihnen schwiegen sie beide bis heute. Besonders über diese Sauferei zu Halloween vor 4 Jahren. Gott, wenn Jack nur daran dachte, wurde er schon rot, auch wenn er an diesem Abend viel Spaß gehabt hatte. Gabe und er waren schlussendlich beide derart besoffen gewesen von irgendeinem wirren Mix, den Gabriel mit den Worten “Ich weiß, was ich tue” zusammengemischt hatte, dass sie die Nacht im gleichen Bett verbracht hatten, splitterfasernackt und aneinander gekuschelt.

Verdammt. Ächzend rollte sich Jack noch einmal herum. Was musste er auch ausgerechnet daran denken? Dass das Folgen hätte, hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen! Stumm verfluchte sich der blonde Mann, während seine Hand doch längst ihren Weg seine Hüfte entlang abwärts suchte, als wisse sie besser als sein Verstand, was Jack Erleichterung bescheren würde.

 

_ ♫ I close my eyes and see you before me _

_ Think I would die if you were to ignore me _

_ A fool could see just how much I adore you _

_ I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you ♫ _

 

Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen und doch sah er. Allerdings weniger die Realität um sich herum, die eher ernüchternd gewesen, als vielmehr Gabriel, wie er eben unter der Dusche gestanden hatte. Wie von selbst gestaltete an diesem Punkt jedoch sein Hirn das Szenario um. Anstatt dass Gabe einen lockeren Scherz machte und die Dusche dann verließ, trat er näher an ihn heran, lächelte - nein, grinste!

Jack wusste, ab hier würde sein Gedankenszenario keiner Realitätsprüfung mehr standhalten, doch das stoppte weder seine Vorstellung noch seine Hand, die seine wachsende Erektion gefunden hatte und diese umfasste. Er seufzte auf.

Sein Traum-Gabriel flüsterte etwas auf Spanisch, das Jack nicht verstand, griff dann nach seinem Kopf und im nächsten Moment schon berührten sich ihrer beider Lippen. Der Kuss war hart, fest und doch unendlich süß, doch Jacks Fantasie ging noch viel weiter. Das tat sie allerdings nicht besonders koordiniert in ihrem zeitlichen Ablauf, denn von einem Augenblick zum nächsten saß er auf der hölzernen Bank vor dem Duschraum, Gabriel vor sich und ihrer beider Handtücher vergessen auf dem Boden. Warum die überhaupt vorkamen, fragte sich Jack nicht einmal mehr. Er nahm nur noch Gabriel wahr, dessen Hände über seine Schultern wanderten und dann abwärts, während der Latino auf die Knie ging. Als sich schließlich - zumindest in seinem Traum - Gabriels Hand um sein Glied legte und langsam pumpende Bewegungen machte, war Jack längst nicht mehr in der Lage zu bemerken, was in der Realität um ihn herum geschah.

 

_ ♫ I don't want anybody else _

_ When I think about you, I touch myself _

_ Ooh, I don't want anybody else _

_ Oh no, oh no, oh no ♫ _

 

Ein leises, kaum hörbares Keuchen kam über Jacks Lippen. Seine Lider flatterten und vor seinem inneren Auge zog sich die Szenerie fort. Gabriels warmer Atem an seiner Haut, raue Lippen auf seinen, die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen, während seine eigenen Finger über den muskulösen Körper des Blackwatch Commanders strichen. In seinem Traum hielt Jack an jeder Narbe inne, fuhr sacht darüber und erinnerte sich, woher sie stammte. Jede hatte eine Geschichte und Jack kannte sie alle.

Hitze durchfuhr den blonden Mann. Sein Atem ging nun stoßweise, während seine eigenen Bewegungen fahriger wurden, um ihn dem Höhepunkt näher zu bringen. Natürlich war es seine eigene Hand, nicht Gabriels, doch sein Kopfkino vertrieb dieses Wissen erfolgreich.

 

_ ♫ I love myself, I want you to love me _

_ When I feel down, I want you above me _

_ I search myself, I want you to find me _

_ I forget myself, I want you to remind me ♫ _

 

Er stöhnte auf, spürte wie sich all seine Muskeln anspannten. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, doch bis dahin genoss er jede Sekunde. Die Scham darüber, so von seinem besten Freund zu träumen, konnte warten. Jetzt siegte die Lust und ließ Jacks Gedankenbilder verschwimmen und sich erneut schärfen.

Gabriel und er waren nicht länger in der Duschkabine, sondern in Gabriels Zimmer. Es war unordentlich, wie immer und beinahe wären sie über einen Schuh gestolpert, ehe sie beide ins Bett fielen, die Hände stets auf dem Körper des anderen. Dann sah er nur noch Gabe. Gabe über sich, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf den Zügen, ein spanisches Kosewort auf den Lippen, dessen Bedeutung Jack auch im Traum nicht verstand. Die Bedeutung jedoch war für Traum-Jack absolut eindeutig: Gabriel dachte dauernd an ihn, so wie er selbst an Gabriel. Sie beide wollten einander, waren nur zu blind gewesen, es zu erkennen. Ein Traum, dem sich Jack nur zu gerne hingab, wenn auch nur für einige Minuten, ehe die Realität ihn zurückriefe. “Gabriel”, kam es leise über seine Lippen. Ein Flüstern wie ein Gebet.

 

_ ♫ I don't want anybody else _

_ When I think about you, I touch myself _

_ Ooh, I don't want anybody else _

_ Oh no, oh no, oh no ♫ _

 

Gabriel stutzte und beinahe hätte er vor Schreck Jacks Visor in der Hand zerdrückt. Den hatte der Strike Commander nämlich im Duschraum liegen lassen, den Gabriel erst nach einer zweiten Dusche verlassen hatte. Gefühlt hatte er immer noch überall Sand, doch das war nach dem letzten Einsatz auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Als er Jacks Tür unverschlossen und obendrein einen Spalt weit offen stehend vorgefunden hatte, hätte Gabriel am liebsten direkt den Kopf geschüttelt. Natürlich würde niemand hier Jack etwas tun - die Leute beteten Posterboy Morrison förmlich an - aber es war dennoch unfassbar, dass ein so gewissenhafter Mensch einfach andauernd seine Wohnungstür nicht richtig schloss. Allerdings zeugte es wohl von dem tiefen Vertrauen, das Jack gegenüber den Leuten hier hatte.

Eigentlich hatte Gabe das verhasste Gerät, das Jack faktisch immer vor dem Auge trug, einfach nur im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch liegen lassen wollen, doch dann hatte er seinen Namen aus dem Schlafzimmer gehört. Leise nur, doch laut genug, dass der Latino geglaubt hatte, sein Freund wäre wach und wolle zumindest “Hallo” und “Danke” sagen

 

Fehlanzeige.

 

_ ♫ I want you _

_ I don't want anybody else _

_ When I think about you, I touch myself _

_ Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah ♫ _

 

Eine Welle Scham folgte dem ersten Moment der Überraschung. Gabriel verstand sofort, welchem Missverständnis er auferlegen war, als er in das Schlafzimmer trat und Jacks Stimme nun besser hören konnte, die seinen Namen mit rauer, heiser anmutender Stimme keuchte. Gabriel hatte seinen Namen schon häufiger in diesem Tonfall gehört, doch bisher nur ein einziges Mal von einem Mann - und das war verdammt lang her. Damals war er jung und experimentierfreudig gewesen. Heute war er älter, aber nicht weniger experimentierfreudig. Dafür allerdings obendrein mit Erfahrung gesegnet, die seinen Blick im Dunkel des Raumes sofort von Jacks Gesicht zu dessen Schritt leitete. Durch den Türspalt, in dem er stand, drang Licht ins Schlafzimmer, doch das schien Jack noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Entweder, weil er wirklich schlief und lediglich träumte oder aber, weil er zu sehr in seinen Gedanken war, als dass das matte Licht ihn hätte herausreißen können. Vielleicht, wenn es auf sein Gesicht gefallen wäre, aber so bemerkte der Strike Commander nichts. Auch nicht, wie Gabriel die Tür lautlos wieder ein Stückchen hinter sich zuschob, sodass kaum noch Licht hinein drang.

 

_ ♫ I don't want anybody else _

_ When I think about you, I touch myself _

_ Ooh, I don't want anybody else _

_ When I think about you, I touch myself ♫ _

 

Jack schauderte und ein atemloses Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen. Beinahe schien es ihm, als habe sich wirklich die warme Hand Gabriels um sein Glied gelegt und damit Jacks Hand abgelöst. Zu gerne gab sich Jack dieser Illusion hin, genoss das Gefühl und auch das Schaudern, das ihn durchzog. Wie von selbst bewegte er die Hüfte dem Pumpen entgegen, der warmen Berührung, dem festen Griff und dem Finger, der über seine Eichel glitt. Lange hielte er so nicht durch, doch das wollte er ja auch überhaupt nicht.

“Brauchst du eine helfende Hand, Cielito?”, drang Gabriels Stimme an sein Ohr und stürzte Jack damit in heillose Verwirrung. Im ersten Moment dachte er noch, er bilde sich diesen Klang ein, träume lediglich, doch immer mehr sickerte die Realität durch. Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen, verwirrt und verunsichert. Jack blinzelte. Es war zu dunkel, als dass er mehr hätte erkennen können als eine schattenhafte Gestalt, die auf der Bettkante saß. “No tan tímido.” Jack konnte das Grinsen förmlich hören, das zweifellos auf Gabriels Zügen lag, während ihm hingegen brennende Hitze in die Wangen schoss, obwohl er nicht einmal verstanden hatte, was der Latino da gesagt hatte. “Gabe”, brachte er schließlich ächzend hervor. So leise, dass Jack nicht einmal sicher war, ob er überhaupt wirklich protestieren wollte, denn im nächsten Augenblick strich wieder etwas Warmes über die Spitze seiner Eichel und jagte damit einen Schauder der Lust durch seinen Körper. 

 

_ ♫ I touch myself (I don't want) _

_ I touch myself (anybody else) _

_ I touch myself (when I think about you) _

_ I touch myself _

_ I touch myself (I don't want) _

_ I touch myself (anybody else) _

_ I touch myself (when I think about you) _

_ I honestly do _

_ I touch myself (I don't want) _

_ I touch myself (anybody else) _

_ I touch myself (when I think about you) _

_ I honestly do ♫ _

 

“Was… was tust du?” Jacks Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch genügten, um seine Verwirrung preiszugeben, welche Gabriel mit einem strahlenden Grinsen quittierte, das Jack nun, da sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, auch sehen konnte. “Ich gehe dir zur Hand, alter Freund.” Demonstrativ verstärkte sich der Druck um sein Glied. Still verfluchte Jack Gabriel dafür und für das Stöhnen, das er ihm damit entlockte. Mehr noch verfluchte er sich selbst, weil er nicht einmal sicher sagen konnte, ob das hier Traum oder Realität war. Er wusste nur, es fühlte sich unfassbar gut an. Wie immer, wenn er an beim Masturbieren Gabriel dachte.

 

_ ♫ I touch myself _

_ I touch myself ♫ _


	5. La seine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die gute Moira hat sich etwas Widowreaper zum diesem Song gewünscht. Da ich selbst kein Wort französisch kann, habe ich hier die Übersetzungen (Google-Suchergebnis) beigefügt. ^^"
> 
> Song: "La seine" von Vanessa Paradis & -M-

Ihre Miene war undurchdringlich, seit sie Paris erreicht hatten. Jemand, der weniger Zeit mit Widowmaker verbrachte oder sie nicht schon früher als Amélie Lacroix gekannt hatte, dem wäre wohl entgangen, wie verkniffen der Zug um ihre Mundwinkel war, wann immer sie den Blick zum Fenster wandern ließ. Häufig genug, damit es Gabriel auffiel, selbst wenn er nichts sagte, sondern nur stumm hinter seiner beinern anmutenden Maske vor sich hinbrütete.  
Zweifellos weckte Paris Erinnerungen in der Französin. Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage, an Liebe und den Tag, an dem sie ihren eigenen Ehemann getötet hatte. Manchmal fragte sich Gabriel sogar, ob sie es bereute oder ob dieses Gefühl tatsächlich gänzlich durch Talons Gehirnwäsche ausgelöscht worden war. Die Wissenschaftler brauchte er nicht fragen, sie würden das natürlich bekräftigen, doch ihm war, als spräche Widowmakers Blick in diesem Moment eine andere Wahrheit aus, selbst wenn er daran zweifelte, dass sie ihm oder sich selbst diese je eingestehen würde.  
Es spielte wohl letzten Endes keine Rolle. Sie waren für einen Auftrag hier und sobald der erledigt war, würden sie der Stadt schnell wieder den Rücken kehren und alles, was an Erinnerungen hätte hochkommen können, würde ebenso schnell wieder in den Tiefen verschwinden. “Wie hoch ist der Aussichtspunkt?”, wandte sie sich unvermittelt mit schwerem, französischen Akzent an ihn, die Miene reglos und kühl. “20 Meter, vielleicht 25.” Gabriels Stimme war leise, doch unüberhörbar in der Stille die sonst herrschte. Die Scharfschützin nickte und beendete die Reinigung ihrer Waffe, indem sie den Lappen ordentlich faltete und ihn schließlich zurück in den Waffenkoffer legte, in dem bereits neben der Waffe selbst auch Zielfernrohr und Kugeln bereit lagen.

♫ Elle sort de son lit  
Tellement sur d'elle  
La seine, la seine, la seine  
Tellement jolie elle m'ensorcelle  
La seine, la seine, la seine  
Extralucide la lune est sur  
La seine, la seine, la seine  
Tu n'es pas saoul  
Paris est sous  
La seine, la seine, la seine ♫

Übersetzung:  
♫ Sie ist glänzend, so selbstsicher  
La Seine, la Seine, la Seine  
ich realisiere, ich bin hypnotisiert  
La Seine, la Seine, la Seine  
ich höre den Mond einen Ton singen  
La Seine, la Seine, la Seine  
Ist sie göttlich,  
ist es der Wein  
La Seine, la Seine, la Seine ♫

Dunkel und still lag die Seine vor ihnen, die sich durch die Stadt schlängelte wie ein dunkles Band, kaum erhellt durch die Lichter der Straßenlaternen. Am Himmelszelt war kein Stern zu sehen, während sich neben ihm Widowmaker auf die Knie sinken ließ. Von hier aus hatten sie einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Hotel, in dem der UN-Botschafter mit den unaussprechlichen asiatischen Namen sich niedergelassen hatte. Reaper wusste nur noch, dass es etwas mit vielen Us gewesen war. Seine Kollegin wüsste es sicher noch, doch Gabriel war es schlicht egal. Der Mann würde heute sterben und das allein zählte. Daran würden auch die zahlreichen Leibwächter nichts ändern, die um den bereits ergrauten Mann herum schwirrten wie Fliegen um Aas.  
Leise klackte das Scharfschützengewehr, während die schöne Französin - und sie war schön, war es immer gewesen - die Waffe aufbaute und ihren Stand prüfte. Sie selbst verursachte nicht den geringsten Laut, als sie zu Boden glitt, den Bauch auf dem kalten Stein und einen ersten Blick durch das Zielfernrohr werfend. Ihr Visier hatte sich herunterklappt. Kaum sichtbar in der Dunkelheit waren die roten Linsen, die in ihrer Vielzahl an die Augen einer Spinne erinnerten.  
Die Wolkendecke öffnete einen Riss und ließ silbernes Mondlicht hindurch, das die Welt in einen leichten Schein tauchte. Nebel stieg von den Straßen und der Seine auf. Ein Romantiker hätte in diesem Anblick versinken können. Gabriel jedoch musterte Amélie, die ihn nicht eines einzigen Blickes würdigte. Womöglich bemerkte sie nicht einmal, dass er sie anstarrte. Der Anblick des silbrigen Scheins, der die Gestalt Widowmakers erhellte, ließ ihn für einige Momente innehalten wie gebannt. Jede Geste, jede noch so kleine Regung Amélies zeugte von Sicherheit, war ohne Zögern und von fließender Eleganz.

♫ Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi  
On s'aime comme ça, la seine et moi  
Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi  
On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi ♫

Übersetzung:  
♫ Ich weiß nicht, weiß nicht, also frag mich nicht warum  
so sind wir, la Seine und ich  
ich weiß nicht, weiß nicht, also frag mich nicht warum  
so sind wir, la Seine und ich ♫

“Reaper?” Widowmakers Miene und Stimme zeugten von Ungeduld, was ihren Akzent nur verstärkte, mit dem sie das R am Ende deines Codenamens auf eine Weise rollte, dass es Gabriel heißkalt durchlief. Fragend blickte er in ihre Richtung. Seine Mimik allerdings konnte sie natürlich nicht sehen, trug er doch wie stets die beinern anmutende Eulenmaske, die ihn auf der ganzen Welt als gefürchteten Assassinen verriet. “Warum zögerst du?”, verlangte die Scharfschützin zu wissen und erst jetzt dämmerte Reaper, dass er wohl die erste Nachfrage nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte. Unwillig brummelte er nur etwas Unverständliches, das sie zu seinem Glück so hinnahm. Er hatte geträumt.  
Das Ziel hatte sich nämlich eingefunden und stieg gerade aus dem Auto. Der Plan sah vor, dass er für Ablenkung sorgte, während Widowmaker die tödlichen Schüsse abfeuerte, die den Botschafter und hoffentlich auch dessen Begleiter, einen hochdotierten Politiker, aus dem Verkehr zögen. Dass sie ihn nicht treffen würde, daran zweifelte Gabriel nicht. Auf ihre ganz eigene Weise waren die kühle Amélie und er, dem man eher einen Hitzkopf nachsagte, ein hervorragendes Team. Ohne Wort wussten sie genau, dass sie sich aufeinander verlassen konnten, wussten wie von Zauberhand, wann der jeweils andere Deckung benötigte, welche Gegner ein Problem waren und welche nicht. Dass sie beide diese Verbindung teilten, hatte sich bei Talon schnell herausgestellt und so war es kaum ein Wunder, dass man in der Regel sie beide gemeinsam entsandte. 

♫ Extra lucille quand tu es sur  
La seine, la seine, la seine  
Extravagante quand l'ange est sur  
La seine, la seine, la seine ♫

Übersetzung:  
♫ Ich fühle mich lebendig, bin ich neben ihr  
La Seine, la Seine, la Seine  
aus diesem Blickwinkel wie ein Engel  
La Seine, la Seine, la Seine ♫

In einem Wirbel von schwarzem Rauch hatte er sich durch den Nebel dem Ziel genähert, hatte wie Gevatter Tod höchstpersönlich Gestalt angenommen und nicht gezögert, die ersten Schüsse abzufeuern. Wie erwartet, war man auf ihn vorbereitet gewesen, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Er war nur Ablenkung und die Angst in den Augen der Sicherheitsmänner zu sehen, die Panik im Blick des Bodyguards, der einem Gegner schier hilflos gegenüberstand, berauschte den Assassinen. So lebendig fühlte er sich nur, wenn er tötete. Er wollte ein Leben eigenhändig und direkt auslöschen, wollte die Angst schmecken, die seine Anwesenheit auslöste.  
Und er war damit nicht allein. Sagte Widowmaker nicht selbst, dass nur das Töten selbst ihr das Gefühl gab, lebendig zu sein? Er hätte ihr nicht mehr zustimmen können. Nie war man dem Leben näher als im Augenblick des Todes, so ironisch es anmuten mochte. Doch wer wüsste das besser als er, der stets an dieser Grenze stand, auf beiden Seiten einen Fuß? Er starb und regenerierte gleichzeitig, starb und lebte. Schrödingers Gabriel wenn man so wollte. Tot und lebendig zugleich. “Der Todesengel ist gekommen, dich zu holen”, grollte er in Richtung des Botschafters, dem der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn stand. Der Mann war leichenblass geworden, zurück getaumelt, wollte fortlaufen, wurde jedoch von einem Bodyguard am Arm festgehalten.  
Geschickt wich er einer Faust aus, die seinen Arm hätte treffen sollen und wirbelte herum. Ein Bodyguard schrie, die Sicherheitsbeamten zückten ihre Waffen und schnell fielen weitere Schüsse. Einer traf ihn am Bein, doch es war nur ein Streifschuss. Ein anderer traf ihn, doch Reaper war schnell genug darin, seine Gestalt aufzulösen, sodass die Kugel nur knapp einen anderen Bodyguard verfehlte und sich in den Asphalt bohrte. Panik brach aus. Einer der Männer fiel blutend zu Boden, ein anderer verlor die Nerven und floh.   
Ein Schrei, dann herrschte heilloses Chaos und Gabriel brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Amélie ihren Job erledigt hatte. Neben den toten Körper des Botschafters fiel ein zweiter. Der Politiker. Seine Miene zeugte von Überraschung. Offenbar hatte er sich noch über den Toten neben sich gewundert, als es ihn erwischte.

♫ Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi  
On s'aime comme ça, la seine et moi  
Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi  
On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi ♫

Übersetzung:  
♫ ich weiß nicht, weiß nicht, also frag mich nicht warum  
so sind wir, la Seine und ich  
Ich weiß nicht, weiß nicht, also frag mich nicht warum  
so sind wir, la Seine und ich ♫

So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, zog sich Reaper auch wieder vom Schauplatz des Geschehens zurück. Schrille Sirenen kündeten an, dass die Polizei und Rettungskräfte bald einträfen. Zu spät für den Botschafter, soviel stand fest. Amélie verfehlte ihre Ziele niemals. Ebensowenig wie Reaper kannte sie Mitleid mit ihren Opfern, sondern genoss viel mehr den Augenblick in denen sie zu diesen wurden. Ein düsteres Lächeln huschte über Gabriels Züge. Gemeinsam waren die Französin und er wirklich schier unaufhaltsam.  
Widowmaker erwartete ihn bereits, als er sich auf dem Dach neben ihr manifestierte. Ihr Gewahr hatte sie sich auf den Rücken geschwungen, den Visor geöffnet, sodass er das zufriedene Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen konnte. “Ein voller Erfolg”, ließ sie in einem beinahe schnurrenden Tonfall wissen. Gabriel nickte nur. “Wir sind hier fertig.” Länger hier zu bleiben, hieße nur sich einer Übermacht auszusetzen, denn ohne Zweifel würde irgendein Mitglied von Overwatch auch hier herumlungern und anders als der gemeine Straßenpolizist, dessen höchstes Gefahrenmaß ein Junkie darstellte, der bewusstlos in einer Gasse lag, konnten die Agenten Overwatchs wirklich ein Ärgernis werden. “Wir sehen uns am Treffpunkt wie vereinbart”, ließ Amélie ihn mit schwerem Akzent wissen, dann sprang sie auch schon über die Kante des Dachs.  
Sorgen machte sich Gabriel keine um sie. Widowmaker käme klar. Sie war schnell, geschickt und durchaus in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen. In dieser Hinsicht stand sie ihm in nichts nach. So waren sie beide.

♫ Sur le Pont des Arts  
Mon cœur vacille  
Entre deux eaux  
L'air est si bon  
Cet air si pur  
Je le respire  
Nos reflets perchés  
Sur ce pont ♫

Übersetzung:  
♫ Auf der Brücke  
schlägt mein Herz  
zwischen den Wellen  
werden wir sicher sein  
die Luft  
die wir atmen  
kannst du es glauben?  
lerne zu verzeihen  
auf der Brücke ♫

Wieder spielte Reaper die Ablenkung, damit keiner der Verfolger sich an Amélies Fersen heftete. Spielend leicht hatte er sich zwischen den ankommenden Hilfskräften materialisiert und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder verschwunden, um sie auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Sie dann abzuhängen jedoch, hatte sich als durchaus lästiger als erwartet erwiesen.   
Als es ihm schließlich gelungen war und er die Fußgängerbrücke am anderen Ende der Stadt erreichte, die sich über die Seine spannte, wartete Widowmaker bereits. Sie trug einen schlichten Mantel über ihrem engen Anzug, das Gewehr nicht länger geschultert, sondern in einem Cellokoffer verstaut, der neugierigen Blicken nicht verriet, was die Französin wirklich bei sich trug. Gabriel zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, um die Maske davor zu verbergen, während er neben Amélie trat. Niemand außer ihnen war hier. Vermutlich saßen alle Menschen daheim vor ihrem Fernseher und sahen die Nachrichten, die vom Tod des Botschafters berichteten. Alle Polizisten trieben sich wahrscheinlich auch dort im Umkreis herum und mit ihnen die Männer und Frauen irgendwelcher Geheimdienste und Spezialeinheiten.   
Sie beide sagten kein Wort, doch er wusste auch so, wohin sie sah. Nicht auf die Seine, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete wie ein dunkelblaues Band, sondern vielmehr in die Ferne von Paris. Dort, wo sie damals selbst den ersten Schuss als Widowmaker abgefeuert hatte. Der Schuss, der Gérard Lacroix das Leben kostete, ihren Ehemann. 

Gabriel wollte gerade vorschlagen, sie sollten Paris nun verlassen, als Amélie das Wort ergriff. “Ist es nicht seltsam, wie sehr wir an Erinnerungen hängen, egal wie unbedeutend wir sie finden?” Er wusste darauf nichts zu sagen und so blieb es bei einem Art Brummeln, das man wohl als Zustimmung deuten könnte. Widowmaker schien das zumindest zu tun, denn sie fuhr im nächsten Moment auch schon fort. “Kannst du es glauben, Gabriel? Ich bereue nichts. Ich habe alles verziehen.” Ihre Stimme klang beinahe wie ein Seufzen. “Hier, auf dieser Brücke hat mir Gérard damals den Antrag gemacht. Zwischen den Wellen der Seine schlugen unsere Herzen wie eines. So hat er es beschrieben.” Sie lachte leise, doch es lag keine Bitterkeit darin.  
“Jetzt höre ich nur noch meines”, meinte sie schließlich, stutzte dann aber und wandte sich Reaper zu. “Und deines.” Gabriel starrte sie an, wog ab, wie er diese Bemerkung deuten sollte, doch fand keine Antwort. 

♫ On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi  
On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi  
On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi  
On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi ♫

Übersetzung:  
♫ so sind wir, la Seine und ich  
so sind wir, la Seine und ich  
so sind wir, la Seine und ich  
so sind wir, la Seine und ich ♫

“Du solltest dir auch verzeihen, Gabriel. Geschehen ist geschehen.” Wieder erwiderte Reaper nichts. Er verstand auch so, worauf sie anspielte. Die Explosion im Hauptquartier. Sie beide hatten etwas getan, von dem die ganze Welt glaubte, sie müssten es bereuen. Doch sie taten es nicht und vielleicht war genau das der Kern, der sie beide unterschied von all den Menschen um sie herum. Sie wussten, dass es wenig Sinn hatte zu bereuen, nur weil es von einem erwartet wurde. Jeder war verantwortlich für seine Taten und es lag an einem selbst, so zu leben, dass man nichts zu bereuen hatte. Sie beide hatten ihre Wahl getroffen und der Weg ihrer Entscheidungen hatte sie beide hierher geführt.  
Einige Minuten standen sie nur schweigend da, die Blicke auf die Seine gerichtet, ehe Gabriel das Wort ergriff. “Gehen wir.” Widowmaker nickte nur, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. “Wann werden wir abgeholt?” Noch während sie fragte, tippte sie ihr Kommunikationsgerät an, das an ihrem Ohr hing. “Wir sind soweit.” Die Antwort folgte prompt. In nicht einmal einer halben Stunde, etwas außerhalb von Paris würde man sie beide einsammeln. Keiner von ihnen beiden sagte ein Wort, doch die wie zufällig anmutende Geste, mit der Amélie seine Hand ergriff, diese kleine Berührung, war ein klares Zeichen, besonders zusammen mit der leisen Weise, die sie summte. Vermutlich ein französisches Volkslied. Gabriel kannte es nicht. Doch die sanfte Melodie sagten ohnehin mehr aus, als Worte es vermocht hätten.


End file.
